


Chastise

by BoltedBee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoltedBee/pseuds/BoltedBee
Summary: Megatron was tired of Starscream's failure. He was equally bored of the usual punishment he administered. Termination was never on the table, so instead Megatron would have to introduce something more humiliating to curb Starscream's behavior.





	Chastise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grossly aware of the type of Megatron I usually write so I finally did one different (at least with more focus this time).

Another day, another mission that Megatron knew he shouldn't have given Starscream. And so, here he was again, exasperated with failure and almost bored of the pleas that left the pathetic seeker's lips. He'd heard it all before:

“I'm so sorry, Master!”

“They tricked me, Master!”

“There were too many of them, Master!”

Megatron was sick of all of it. Normally, his favored punishment involved his erect spike, but today was not ideal.

The imposing mech stood at the head of his command center - what could loosely be called his throne - while his second-in-command babbled his case for his failure. Soundwave was at his side as a witness, the universal audial of the _Nemesis_ ; though, it was not as if Megatron needed a playback of Starscream's excuses.

“Leave us,” Megatron commanded.

The few drones that scanned the radars had taken their leave, and the last as usual, Soundwave. Starscream of course remained stationary in his vulnerable position. His wings were angled down, a show of submission. Though his helm was bowed too, the wings were always the best indicator of feeling and response, as Megatron had come to know.

“You fail me yet again, Starscream,” he said in a dull tone.

“Forgive me, Master!” Starscream cried, fully bending to the floor and lacing his own servos. “I did not anticipate the Prime to be there. I know the mining would have been successful without his presence!”

“And yet, we are here again because you fail to plan that far ahead.”

Somehow, Starscream managed to cower further, pulling into himself in utter fear. “Please- Master, I-”

“Stand, Starscream,” Megatron commanded, his optics momentarily rolling to the back of his helm.

The seeker flinched at the order, but slowly got to his heels, deliberately averting his optics from his lord. He remained withdrawn; both his armor and electromagnetic field stayed close to him as if either were afraid to touch anything. Starscream knew what was coming to him, but only a part of him could properly prepare for it.

“Bend over the console.” Megatron stood to the side, holding his arm out to indicate Starscream's proper place. The main control panel at the very head of the ship, all for the seeker to grasp on to while he was undoubtedly taken; an elevated stage that hosted a show for an empty room. It was a common occurrence, but stranger things have happened.

Starscream kept his wings low and his helm dipped as he walked forward, toward Megatron and his punishment. He felt the bristling intimidation of the larger mech's field as took his place, grasping each of the far edges of the main console, but waited for further instruction.

“I do grow tired of your failure, Starscream,” Megatron said, stepping directly behind his subordinate. “No matter how much I punish you, your lack of success remains the same. I am approaching the point where I do not know what to do with you if you cannot stop botching even the most menial of tasks.” He noticed Starscream's vents pick up with his frame's movements. That was good, usually; Megatron liked Starscream to be on-edge and nervous, but not to the point he passed out from overheating.

“Please don't terminate me,” Starscream begged, “Please give me another chance!”

“As if you have not been given enough second chances,” Megatron said loud enough to be clear and firm. Without warning, he pulled his servo back and landed a hard, mighty slap over Starscream's aft, making him cry out. “More than anyone that has ever worked under me.” Another slap. “And yet here you are again.” _Slap_. “Taking the very punishment you deserve.”

Deserved though it was, Megatron didn't fully anticipate doling out this sort of punishment for failure, least of all for Starscream. But he didn't feel in the mood for interfacing or getting his spike lovingly sucked. He'd grown bored of the activities and thus grew into a new branch of corporal punishment.

Each slap of Starscream's aft brought a new, sweetened gasp to Megatron's audial. Even as Megatron hit harder, the seeker's cries devolved into occasional moans and it only built on his frustration. Another slap and Starscream had opened his valve panel, making Megatron halt his heavy servo. The action was enough to make Starscream string together more apologies, “I-I'm so sorry, Master, I-”

“You are not supposed to be enjoying this, Starscream,” Megatron said in a low, possessive tone. His digits drew up the moistened slit, making the seeker gasp. “This is _supposed_ to be your punishment.” Despite the circumstances, Megatron continued raining hard slaps on Starscream's aft. Sometimes he would aim lower, catching the valve lips in the target area. The weak seeker would cry out shamelessly with each hit, pretending the two were in private quarters where no one would disturb them. “If you can be quiet, I will consider rewarding you,” he purred, gliding a single digit up Starscream's valve. “Otherwise, you will return to your quarters with your own, pent-up frustration.”

Starscream suppressed a groan and eagerly nodded his helm in acknowledgment. He repositioned himself at the console, spreading his legs a bit more so Megatron would have the best possible angle. His panel remained open. He received another hit to his aft and he did his best to stifle any noises he desperately wanted to make.

“Very good,” Megatron praised him as he raised his servo again to deliver another hard slap on Starscream's small, pert aft. Instead perhaps his valve, if he was fortunate. Starscream responded surprisingly well to the new punishment, but he usually did tend to adapt well to change. Perhaps even he welcomed it, as he was mostly on the receiving end of Megatron's spike. Another hard slap to the seeker's aft resounded around the room, this time making him whine. “Does it hurt, Starscream?” he asked, swiping his thumb over the tender backside. They had been at this awhile now.

“Y-yes, Master,” Starscream whimpered. His whole frame was subtly shaking as if it hurt to keep himself upright.

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes! I won't fail you again!”

“Of course you won't.” Megatron didn't believe that for a second, but he entertained the idea anyway. They enjoyed this game far too much. He moved his servo carefully down Starscream's aft, barely making contact with his valve but he felt the full-frame flinch. “Are you ready for your reward?”

As if it were somehow possible, Starscream bent further, pushing his aft out for his lord to ravish as he saw fit, even daring to look over his broad shoulder at him. “Yes! Please, Master!”

Megatron kept his expression neutral, though internally he was grinning madly at Starscream's need, his complete submission to his very presence. Without a word to his subordinate, Megatron used one servo to hold him still while the other lightly slapped the bruised valve. Starscream's gasp turned into a full moan when Megatron entered him with a single digit. It didn't take him long to get used to when he was already wet and desiring more than an abrasive touch. Megatron slid another alongside it, drawing another broken but loving sigh from the seeker's vocalizer. Starscream took more of a resting position at the console, maneuvering one arm under his helm so he could keep the deliberate, almost taunting optic-contact with Megatron. The response was a hateful sneer, a hard thrust into Starscream's valve and again he cried out as if he was still being hit. Megatron was so _deep_ , like he knew just how to angle his digits to hit the _perfect_ spot...

Before Starscream knew it, he was riding the rippling waves of his overload with a drawn-out moan. His talons dug into the edges of the console hard enough to engrave it with evidence of his actions, not that he cared one way or another about it. He was more grateful Megatron had stopped moving his digits long enough to let him enjoy the afterglow, giving him time to cool his frame. Instead, he felt the warlord's thumbs glide over his hip and aft almost affectionately.

“Perhaps it is already time I came up with another punishment, as you've quickly come to enjoy this one,” Megatron said, pulling his digits free of Starscream's soaked valve with a surprising gentleness.

“By all means, my lord,” Starscream purred, remaining in his bent position.

“Short of termination, I'm sure.” Megatron made sure the seeker was watching as he licked his digits clean of Starscream's lubricant. It caused a satisfying fluster in his demeanor. Before the seeker could properly stand and hastily excuse himself, Megatron closed his frame in against the console. “Knowing that I will be coming up with a more fitting way to discipline you should be enough to curb your future failings, yes?”

“Y-yes, Master. Please allow me to prove myself to you.” Starscream remained still, his wings drooped, frame still overly warm. He was a picture of submission even as he looked over his shoulder at his master, a subtle grin on his face.

Megatron returned the expression with his own, leaning down to Starscream's audial to whisper, “Do not fail me again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneous ideas stop me from writing my multi-chapter fics. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Crits and comments welcome.


End file.
